


Of monsters and men

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is the daughter of Zeus, And the only one who drives, Demigods AU, Fight me on that, Hunk is the son of hepaetus, I Don't Even Know, Keith is the son of ares, Lance is the son of Poseidon, M/M, Pidge is the daughter of athea, Shiro is the son of Aphrodite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After arachne attacks lance in his school, he comes to a school for Demigods and monsters. Lance meets the strangest people you could possibly imagine and defeat arachne before her spiders take over the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of monsters and men

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad, my first fanfic for this fandom.

Lance couldn't possibly understand why this had to happen. He was just in his class as twelve gigantic spider like men came into the room and grabbed him and started taking him out of the room. he kicked and screamed to let him go. No one did anything until Keith, his rival, pulled a knife out on them. " Keith go away I can Handle this myself." The things started attacking Keith but the knife turned to a full sword he started hacking away at the monsters. He almost got decapitated by a thorn covered sword held by one of the spider men. After they were all killed Keith grabbed lance's arm and ran out of the school.

Once the were out, Keith called someone. " hey coran... what? No, he's not dead yet... yeah, I need allura to pick us up... arachne attacked him... look coran, I just need to get picked up.this is gonna be on the news in about five minutes, maybe less... ok,bye." Keith looked at lance, why did he have to be the son of Poseidon? Why did he have to guard him? "hello? Earth to mullet. What the hell just happened? Who's allura and coran? You said arachne? She's not real,right?" Before Keith answered his questions, allura came with the car.

It was a beat up minivan. She rolled down the window,"so, this is the son of Poseidon? He sure doesn't look like much." Without another word Keith got into the back of the car. " come on lance, we'll explain when we get there. Okay?" "Um,no... what the hell just happened? Arachne is a mythological character,you're a bunch of crazy people." " lance,I will do anything. I'm begging you." Lance smirked at that. "Begging me? You must really be desperate.Fine, by the way." He turns to look at allura "the names lance and since you're so alluring, you must be allura." "Just get in the car lance!" Keith and allura yelled at the same time. And with that they got in the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was soooo incredibly short. It's about four in the morning and I have to wakeup at seven.


End file.
